Electronic devices for high speed telecommunication and networking applications are typically housed in a metal chassis. Power is typically routed to the chassis by input power cables. The input power cables may, however, introduce unwanted noise and other transients into the chassis. To overcome this problem, a power line filter (i.e., RFI Filter) is mounted within the chassis to provide filtered power to the chassis. These filters are typically housed in a metal housing having input terminals or lugs which extend through a side wall, and output terminals which extend through the opposite side wall. The input power cables are typically attached directly to the input terminals. One end of the output cables is attached to the output terminals and the other end is attached to a backplane printed circuit board to supply filtered power to the electronic components mounted within the chassis.
One disadvantage of this arrangement is that EMI emissions generated within the chassis may exit the chassis via the input terminals and power cables because the input terminals are not isolated from EMI emissions generated by the high frequency electronics within the chassis. Moreover, the installation of these existing power filters requires several fastening components and is therefore labor intensive which increases manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an EMI shielding filter apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages described above, and to provide a simple and cost effective EMI shielding filter apparatus.